Shertacomm
by Suki59
Summary: This was written for the collection of stories for AlisonbyNumbers who is in the hospital. Search author Alison-beads-of-fiction to see the collection. At the end of Book 1, Eric visits Sookie in the hospital for some healing magic.


**Shertacomm**

**By Suki59**

**Charlaine Harris owns these characters. This is a little healing art for AlisonbyNumbers. I hope she gets a visit from the Viking. This tale begins where Dead Until Dark ends…**

_A white face appeared out of the blackness and floated between me and the moon. It was a handsome face, framed by long golden hair. Eric the Vampire grinned at me and gradually disappeared from my view. He was flying._

"_Soon we'll be back to normal," Bill said, laying me down gently so he could switch out the light in the bathroom. He glowed in the dark._

"_Right," I whispered. "Yeah. Back to normal."_

~O~ ~O~ ~O~ ~O~ ~O~

I closed my eyes and heard Bill close the bathroom door. He kissed me on my forehead, making me wince in pain, before whispering, "I'll see you tomorrow night, sweetheart."

I just mumbled a little, "Okay," before he left.

He closed the door behind him, leaving me in a dark room to rest for the night.

I drifted in and out of a medicated sleep until I felt the presence of someone in the room. I assumed it was a nurse and opened my eyes.

Even though it was dark, I could see the glow of Eric's face as he stood by the bed smiling down at me.

"Thank you for the nasty flower, Eric. It looks like a vagina." Oh, I was definitely on pain meds.

"My pleasure." He made the word pleasure sound dirty. "And how are you feeling, my brave human friend?"

"Everything hurts."

"May I heal you?"

"No. Bill asked too. But, no."

"Bill's blood is Tylenol. Mine's morphine. I don't offer it lightly."

"Well, thanks, but I'm still going to say no."

"Brave and stubborn. I knew I was going to like you. Where do you not hurt?"

"My stomach and my feet," I answered.

Eric pulled the sheet down and raised my hospital gown to expose me up to my breasts. I was shocked, but too weak to move.

"Oh, yes, you are right. There are many wounds and bruises. Don't feel shy, Sookie. Think of me as a doctor. Vampires have the power to heal and we can also perfectly assess human injuries."

He barely touched just under my breasts. His fingers felt like soft feathers.

"Two broken ribs," he said.

He reached underneath the gown and gently traced a line up to my neck.

"And a broken collarbone."

He looked into my eyes and brushed his fingers over my face, amazingly without hurting me.

"A broken nose," he said.

I just watched his face as he examined me.

"You know, before I was turned, I was practiced in the healing art of Shertacomm. Have you heard of it?"

"No. Was it a Viking thing?" I asked.

"Yes. Of course, now, no one practices it. But I have retained my skills. If you won't take my blood, will you let me heal you in the Shertacomm tradition?"

"I don't know."

"It is a gift I rarely offer."

"Okay, then. What do I have to do?" The pain meds were making me much more compliant that I'd normally be around someone like Eric.

"Simply relax, and trust me. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Okay." Amazingly, I trusted him.

Eric's hands began to move down my arms, my hands, and then back up to my torso. He didn't touch me, but his fingers simply glided just above my skin and then above the fabric of the hospital gown.

I felt a soothing tingling throughout my body and I closed my eyes and relaxed into the feeling.

When his hands came to my stomach, he touched me. It was one of two places that were injury-free, so I didn't object. His fingers moved in slow circles on my skin and I felt a little shiver run up my spine. My whole body was feeling better already.

"That's good," I said.

"Yes, you are responding to the Shertacomm method well, Sookie."

In addition to Eric's fingers, I felt a cool, wet tongue on my stomach. Eric gently licked in the same circles his fingers had traced and I let a small sigh escape me. It felt delicious. Eric had talent in Shertacomm.

He spent a great deal of time simply licking and touching my stomach. I was completely relaxed and felt a calming vibration throughout my body. It was as if all my cells were responding to the ancient art of Eric's healing.

When he finished applying his treatment to my stomach, he pulled the sheet all the way down, exposing my legs and feet. I felt him move to the foot of the bed as his fingers hovered just above my hips and legs. I completely forgot to be embarrassed that I wasn't wearing any underwear, but I reminded myself that he was a healer, like a doctor, and so there was no need to feel modesty.

When Eric's healing fingers reached my feet, they began to touch again. At first, the touch was just a gentle rubbing, but then he added more pressure and soon I was getting a full healing foot massage. He moved both hands to my right foot and focused all of his healing power on it. Soon, he added his tongue into the mix and just as he had done on my stomach, he treated my foot with slow, wet licks and a soothing rubbing of his fingers.

My entire body came alive with the healing and I felt a building of power inside me. Eric's hands moved to my left foot, beginning again with the softer touching, but then building to more forceful rubbing and then the healing tongue.

My breathing began to speed up as I felt the power of Eric's touch. My heart started to race. Every inch of my body felt good and I had no thoughts whatsoever of my injuries. It all just felt so good.

Suddenly, Eric's tongue left the arch of my foot and he took my big toe into his mouth. He licked all around it and then began to suck it in a powerful rhythm. With each suck, I felt my body growing tense with pleasure. Just as he released my toe, he plunged my right big toe into his mouth and the whole world exploded in pleasure. I was healed. I felt vibrant and alive and had never felt anything more pleasurable in my life.

I cried out softly at the climax of the pleasure and Eric released my toe from his talented mouth.

He began to pull my nightgown down to cover my body and then gently pulled the sheet back up and tucked it around me, careful not to touch me.

My breathing began to slow and I began to feel normal again, but I was still floating on a wave of pleasure.

I opened my eyes and Eric was smiling down at me.

"Thank you, Eric."

"You are welcome, Sookie. Do you feel better?"

"Oh my god, yes. I feel amazing. You have real talent. You were right—you are a healer."

He just nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." I couldn't seem to stop thanking him. I was just so grateful.

"I'll leave you to rest now, Sookie. I hope to see you again very soon."

"Okay," I said with a deep sigh. "Eric, I have never heard of the art of Shertacomm before. If it works so well, why don't others practice it?"

"Oh, yeah, that," he said with a wave of his hand. "I made that up."

My mouth fell open and I stared at him.

"Night, Sookie. Sweet dreams."

And with that he left and left me alone in the dark wondering what had just happened to me. Then I wondered how I could get it to happen again. Maybe being in the hospital wasn't going to be so bad after all.

XXX


End file.
